Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry
|kanji= 　 　 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Doragon Kurai |jaairdate=May 6, 2017 |enairdate=August 16, 2017 |jadvd=November 17, 2017 |endvd=March 6, 2018 |length=85 min |director=Tatsuma Minamikawa |script=Shōji Yonemura |studio=A-1 Pictures |distro=GAGA |image gallery=yes }} Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry ( 　 　 Fearī Teiru Doragon Kurai) is the second movie based on the manga and anime series Fairy Tail, by Hiro Mashima. Description Dragon Cry is a magic artifact, enshrined within a temple in the Kingdom of Fiore. The artifact, that has enough power to destroy the world, was stolen by traitor of the kingdom, Zash, and delivered to the king of Kingdom of Stella, Animus. The request of recapturing Dragon Cry was accepted by the Mages from Fairy Tail: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla; whilst in the midst of chasing Zash, they infiltrate the Kingdom of Stella. During their mission, they meet Animus' aid, Sonya... What does Animus plan to do with Dragon Cry? Sonya wants to save her country, what secret is she hiding? Within the interlacing ulterior motives, Fairy Tail fights against the danger that is the menacing world! And in the middle of this heroic battle, Natsu's instinct awakens...?! Summary Zash Caine, the Kingdom of Stella's minister of state and a practitioner of black magic, infiltrates the Kingdom of Fiore and steals the Dragon Cry while defeating Riana's White Tiger force that protects the mystical staff discovered in the dragon graveyard beneath the capital city long ago. Fiore's royal family enlists Natsu and his team from the Fairy Tail guild to recover the staff, detailing that it is imbued with magical power capable of annihilating the kingdom. The wizards follow Zash to Stella, whose ruler, King Animus, intends to use the staff for a ritual. Upon touching the staff, Natsu triggers an alarm and attracts Zash's attention. Eventually, Fairy Tail is defeated by Zash and the kingdom's elite wizard unit, the Three Stars, who place them under arrest and take the staff back. Natsu escapes from his airborne cell and frees the others, stopping Zash from using Lucy Heartfilia as a blood sacrifice for his magic. The wizards evade Zash with the help of Sonya, Animus's aide and childhood friend, and Zash's reluctant accomplice. Sonya pleads with Fairy Tail to leave the Dragon Cry in Stella, explaining that their ritual with the staff could prevent a potential magical disaster from destroying her kingdom. However, Natsu rebuffs her request, sensing that the staff contains the malicious intent of dragons that were killed by Acnologia. The wizards re-infiltrate the city to retrieve the staff, defeating the Three Stars in the process. Sonya grabs the Dragon Cry and, confirming its true nature, refuses to give the staff to Animus. Natsu arrives and sees Sonya speaking to herself, revealing her to be possessed by the king. Animus reveals himself to be a dragon who sealed himself within Sonya's body to cheat death, appearing in her mind in a human guise to manipulate her. Unable to escape Sonya's body, Animus performs the ritual to free himself using the staff's magic, but only manages to emerge in an imperfect form after Zash steals the staff for himself. Summoning an army of artificial soldiers against Fairy Tail, Zash attempts to destroy Fiore with the staff, but is disintegrated by its magic energy. In their struggle for the staff, Animus impales Natsu on one of his spikes and finishes absorbing the staff's magic, regaining his full strength. Natsu survives his injury and viciously attacks Animus, half of his body taking on the appearance of a dragon; Animus recognizes Natsu as E.N.D., the "destroyer of all", before Natsu defeats him. Returning to normal, Natsu is deeply shaken by his transformation, but Lucy comforts him, saying he still looks like himself. Meanwhile, Sonya shatters the Dragon Cry, deactivating the soldiers and causing Animus's body to fade away. The broken staff reverts to its original form, a ribbon, which is blown away in the breeze. In a post-credits scene, the ribbon is picked up by Acnologia in his human form. A flashback reveals that the ribbon belongs to Sonya, who is mortally injured by Animus's gang of dragons 400 years in the past, prompting Acnologia to kill them in retaliation; a dying Animus inhabits Sonya's body during this time, enabling their survival. In the present, Acnologia callously destroys the ribbon as Zeref Dragneel observes him from afar alongside Brandish μ and Invel Yura, declaring his battle with Natsu will soon begin. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Recover Dragon Cry *Zash Caine vs. White Tiger *Team Natsu vs. Three Stars *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zash Caine *Erza Scarlet vs. Swan *Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Gapri *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Doll *Zash Caine vs. Animus *Team Natsu, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser & Panther Lily vs. Quartum Army *Natsu Dragneel vs. Animus Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * **Mind Control * **Mind Control * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Clock, Horologium ** *** |Za Naito}} * *Telekinesis *Life Magic * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * * * * ** * |Wōtā}} * |Ēra}} * * Spells used * *Ice-Make: Wheel *Ice-Make: Key * * * * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Tachi}} * |Tenrin: Burūmenburatto}} * *Grand Fouetté * |Sutā Doresu}} ** ** ** *** * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * |Doragon Fōsu}} * * *Automatic Danger Response Mode (自動危険察知モード Jidō Kiken Satchi Mōdo) Armors used * *Stellanium Leg Gauntlets * * |Arumadura Fearī}} *Celestial Armor * Weapons used *Swords *FranÇoise Catelyn (フランソワ・キャトリン Furansowa Kyatorin) *Stellanium Floatation Device *Bow and Arrows * Items used *Shades *Dragon Cry ( Doragon Kurai) Wish on a Star The Blu-Ray/DVD box of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry includes a light novel titled Wish on a Star that touches on the past of Sonya and more information of the Eclipse Gate: Trivia *In the premiere trailer for the movie, it was announced that the Alvarez Empire arc would be the final arc of the Fairy Tail series. *From Hiro Mashima's interview with WebNewType.com discussing the concept of Dragon Cry:Hiro Mashima Dragon Cry Interview **Mashima had drawn the original storyboard, being almost 200 pages worth of content. **Mashima wanted the movie to coincide with the climax of the story, although he didn't plan on it happening. Talk of a second movie was brought up directly after Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess's screening. Also, while the first movie he wanted the viewers to cry, he wanted the second movie to be more simple with action-filled scenes and flashy battles. **A certain character's past that is revealed in the movie which hasn't been touched in the manga. Along with this, there have been parts cut due to restraints while there are parts included only in the movie that the manga couldn't include. **Mashima worked on the storyboard as if it were a weekly serialization. *''Dragon Cry'' ranked #10 opening week in Japan with 38 out of 101 theaters that screened the movie sold out. *Episode 320 of the anime contains a direct connection to the movie, relating to the number of lights flying out of Eclipse.Fairy Tail TV Anime Twitter References Navigation Category:Movies